Unreturned
by lit by twilight
Summary: RyuujixNoa:: ::MalikxSeto:: Warning: Rape is in this fic. When Seto decides to get what he wants - revenge, in the form of ruining Noa. The only one to use Mokuba against him. But what will happen in the aftermath? And why did Malik agree to Seto's terms.
1. Default Chapter

Unreturned

***

Disclaimer: I, Sakura Kaiba, own no Yuugiou copyrights. I do, however, have merchandise. W00t!

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

"So…you want me to...what?"

"Ruin him."

"…right. Why?"

"Because. I hate the bastard."

"What did he do to you? Besides the obvious –"

"He used Mokuba against me."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in interest. "Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"Nothing is 'too harsh'."

"I like the way you think."

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

Noa giggled. "…Ryuujichan.." He muttered, taking small breaths. The raven haired boy snickered.

"Yeees?"

"…one – onegai! Dame!.."

Ryuuji pouted, removing his hands from Noa's sides as the younger boy continued to giggle. With a deep breath, he spoke again.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me like that!" He told the other boy playfully. Ryuuji crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you're so cute when you –"

Noa rolled his eyes. He chuckled, before wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and nuzzling into his chest. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too."

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

"Seto,"

"Hn?"

"I must…have something in return, you know."

"So? What would that be?"

"I fear, that if I tell you – you will change your mind."

"I don't trust you."

Malik snickered . "Who does?"

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

Noa sat quietly in his bed, reading a novel by the light of his bedside table lamp. He covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned.

'Where is Ryuujichan? He should be around about now…he said he would be…'

Noa looked to his clock. 9:37PM. Where could he possibly be? Noa bit his lip nervously. He silently cursed himself for his worrying. But something inside just told him that something had gone wrong…

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

A light shone brightly from the top of the Sennen Rod, and Malik laughed to himself maliciously. 'Ah…Seto will get what he wants, and I will get what I want.' He grinned. 'Even if force is necessary…'

He looked up to the shadowed figure before him, who's emerald eyes stared blankly in a glazed over sort of hypnotism. 

"Now, my little dice slave…" He started, standing up to circle Otogi once around. "We shall go have ourselves some fun."

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

            Noa soon heard a low clicking noise from the family room. He smiled to himself. Ryuuji must be home! He looked up when their bedroom door was pushed open. He placed the book down on his bedside table and ran to meet Ryuuji happily. However, when he tried to hug him, Otogi grabbed the smaller boy's wrist with a malevolent smirk, his eyes still clouded over. Noa looked to his lover's hand clasped on his wrist and winced in pain. Why was he being this way..?

"Ryuuji…Ryuujichan.." He stuttered in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

            The black haired boy stayed silent, before advancing on the younger and shoving him upon the bed roughly. Noa's eyes widened in fear at Ryuuji's movements. This wasn't like him…no, it couldn't possibly be him.

Otogi leaned over Noa darkly, straddling his waist in a way that prevented him from escape. With an odd quiet laughter, he replied threateningly, "Oh, Noachan…"

            Noa let out a small whimper, as Otogi bent and pulled the shirt off of the boy underneath him with much force, before biting at his neck painfully hard. The aqua haired teen tried to struggle, but Otogi had him pinned down.

"Please, Ryuuji…" He cried as the stronger boy slapped him across the face firmly with another grin. "Itai…" Noa whispered. Tears came to his eyes slowly as the boy above him stripped him of the rest of his clothing. 

            Otogi smirked hungrily at his little sprite, before biting his bottom lip and licking at the drawn blood. The younger boy winced again and held his eyes shut as his tormentor removed his own clothing to sit atop the other boy in the nude. Otogi forcefully grasped Noa's chin and strained him to meet his hardened eyes. Without warning, he readjusted his position to thrust himself into the smaller boy's body with one swift motion as Noa screamed out in pain at the movement.

"Iie! Onegaii.." The older boy hit him again with more force to keep him quiet. Otogi pulled himself out of Noa slowly, before groaning and pounding back into Noa's body. Noa bit his lip to try and keep from crying out again in hurt, causing the blood from his earlier wound to flow once again. He licked at it to stop the bleeding, the metallic taste filling his mouth and the pain from the newly forming bruises on his face overwhelming him. But that wasn't all that hurt him the most. It was only the fact that Ryuuji, the only person he ever trusted…was hurting him so badly. He tried to take a deep breath, before letting his eyes stay closed and letting his mind fade into blackness….

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

"The deed has been done?"

"Of course."

"Good blonde."

"I find that offensive." Malik muttered, before adding in his mind: 'He wants me.'

Seto sneered. "Heh."

Malik advanced upon the taller boy, twirling the Sennen Rod in between his hands playfully. He stepped with a strange sort of grace, that intimidated Seto a little. Only a little, though, because actually –fearing- this Egyptian freak would scar his all-powerful ego.

"So, Seto…" He began menacingly. "Are we ready to begin what is rightfully mine in return for my duties of which were performed?"

Seto backed up a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Come again.?"

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

            Noa awoke in the morning in a state of shock, as he ran a hand over his bruised and tear stained cheeks. He silently prayed for Ryuuji to come back to him, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted him to, or if he even wanted to see him again. He would die if he never saw Ryuuji again…but he was in so much pain. He tried to sit up, but he was much too weak and sore from the events from the other night.

But not only was he cold and hurting, he was scared. Of his own lover.

            He could only recall all that had happened…everything Ryuuji had done to him. What scared him the most was that they'd earlier agreed that they'd promise to lose their virginity to each other on Noa's birthday. He smiled fondly at the memory, but when his lips cracked and bled his smile faded as soon as it had come. He began to cry to himself quietly, wishing of all things…that he wasn't alone.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

            The black haired boy woke with a start, a piercing headache plaguing him. He rubbed at his eyes before taking in his surroundings. 'The...couch? Why am I out here in the living room? I don't remember coming home…' He thought to himself. He felt a twinge of something. Like…something wasn't right. He got himself up off of the couch, rubbing at his head. Why was his hair down? He walked down a darkened hallway before flicking on the light half consciously. He could hear a low crying sound coming from the bedroom, and it worried him even further. 

            Quickening his pace, Ryuuji came upon their bedroom door before pushing it open quietly.

"Noachan?" He whispered. He looked inside before coming straight in and closing the door behind him. His eyes widened in fear at what he saw. There was blood and semen staining the sheets, nothing but a cover up blanket over his lover's waist. Noa shrunk backwards and covered his head in fear of Ryuuji immediately at the sight of him. Ryuuji ran to the bed, before sitting upon it and reaching out to embrace Noa. Noa recoiled in fright.

"Oh, my God…" The older teen muttered. "Noachan, what happened?" He asked, genuine confusion in his tone of voice. Noa glanced up at him, but it only helped to increase his crying. "Noachan, who did this to you? I'll kill them –"

"Can you really kill yourself?" He muttered in an undertone. Ryuuji was taken aback.

"Noachan," He began cautiously. "What – what do you mean by that?" Ryuuji asked in a panic. He knew he couldn't remember anything of the previous night, but – no. Not Noa. Not his little angel. He would never do that. Could..he..?

"You…you did this to me…" Noa choked. "…you raped me."

Ryuuji's emerald eyes widened in panic. He shook his head fiercely, muttering to himself. "No…no..no.."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Noa asked silently, his voice cracking. Tears came to Ryuuji's eyes at the sight of his little angel's pain and suffering. He shook his head.

"No!" He cried. "I would never hurt you…" 

"But…you did." Noa muttered, breaking his eye contact and looking away.

"Noachan," Ryuuji murmured. "I never did that…It wasn't me, it wasn't my mind. Please believe me…"

Noa was fearful, his sapphire eyes sparkling with tears. Ryuuji hurt. Noa's pain…it was unbearable. "I don't know if I can trust you…" He whispered.

"Noachan?" He pleaded. "Please let me hold you…it hurts."

"It hurts me more," Noa said silently. Ryuuji was begging almost, just to try and heal Noa's pain like he always could. To make him feel better….But was it really him who caused it this time? He made a small movement to wrap his arms around Noa's young body as lightly as he could. He gently brushed Noa's aqua bangs away from his reddened eyes, as he murmured to him lightly.

"I love you."

There was no response.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~


	2. Cold

Unreturned  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik grinned evilly, slipping the Sennen Rod into his belt slowly. "Seto, Seto.." He began. "You owe me."  
  
"Tell me what you want." He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Malik laughed. "Silly Seto.." He came closer. "You, of course."  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "What if I refuse?"  
  
"'Nothing is too harsh.'"  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
Noa paused in thought. 'What if he…hurts me again? While my defenses are down….' He shook his head and tried to pull away from Ryuuji's embrace.   
  
"Please don't touch me," Noa muttered. Ryuuji felt his eyes warming with tears as he pulled his arms off of Noa's waist and sat back. He noticed that Noa's lips were bleeding and there was a wound on his neck. He couldn't have done this himself…there was no way. Not even if he were heavily intoxicated…which he couldn't think of any situation for.  
  
"Noachan, I'm going to go get something to clean you up with, okay?" He told the smaller boy, before walking himself into the adjacent bathroom with no acknowledgement from Noa. He soon returned with a warm washcloth and a bit of ointment and rubbing alcohol. He sat himself back on the bed, setting the materials on his bedside table. Noa was staring away from him, expression saddened.   
  
"Noa?" Ryuuji pressed. Noa looked to him quietly. "May I have permission to touch you?" He asked worriedly. Noa took a deep breath, and a small tear made it's way down his cheek.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Thank you." He whispered with a small smile. He reached over to get the warm washcloth and wipe at the spot on his little angel's neck. He poured a small bit of rubbing alcohol on the cloth, before speaking again.  
  
"This might sting." He told Noa. Noa just looked at the cloth, then back to staring at the wall. Ryuuji really wished he knew what Noa was thinking about. He wished he knew what he'd done. He reached over Noa again, dabbing gently with the washcloth on his wound. Noa winced slightly, fisting his hands in the sheet that covered his waist.   
  
After Ryuuji finished with the cleaning of the wound, he lightly rubbed some of the ointment over it with a sigh.  
  
"I wish I knew what happened." He muttered to Noa indirectly. Noa looked to him, realizing how hurt Ryuuji was by the look in his eyes. Much different from the night before….Then, his eyes were cold, emotionless. Now, he was crying.  
  
'Is he crying for me?' Noa wondered. He was still too sore to move…and he wished he could let Ryuuji hold him again. His hands were so soft…so gentle. Last night, that couldn't have been him….  
  
Noa held his left wrist out and stared at it blankly. Bruises. It was bruised from how roughly Ryuuji had twisted it. He displayed the bruise to Ryuuji before telling him in a small voice,  
  
"You did this."  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
Seto scowled at the shorter boy, glaring down to him. "I didn't find that funny at all."  
  
"Well then. I'll just have to replace that stick up your ass with something else, won't I?"  
  
Seto shuddered.  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
"Noachan…" Ryuuji cried. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry…"  
  
Noa touched his lips lightly, remembering the bite. He reached over and touched the tip of his fingers to Ryuuji's lips.  
  
"Can't you taste my blood?" He asked. "Would it not still be there…"  
  
Ryuuji repeated Noa's motion and shook his head. "No, I can't." He whispered. "Noa, I know you'll never forgive me…I wish I knew what made me do such a thing. But is there any way I can help you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ryuuji furrowed his brow, still extremely worried. "Are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
Noa shook his head. Ryuuji nodded. "Okay."  
  
Noa pulled the sheet over him again, shivering from the cold. Ryuuji took a pillow and placed it back behind Noa's head.  
  
"I'm cold.." Noa muttered. Ryuuji's face fell.  
  
"I wish I could help…"  
  
"Ryuuji…chan…?" Noa asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, my little angel?" Ryuuji responded.  
  
"I would greatly like for you to hold me." He muttered. Ryuuji smiled, scooting himself over and wrapping his arms around Noa lightly. He smiled into Noa's hair and wished this would all be over soon.  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~ 


	3. Attempts

Unreturned  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
Seto continued to glare at the Egyptian boy before him. He knew he'd have to give him something -- Money, perhaps...but sex?  
  
That was a no. As long as he could help it. He silently cursed his height, for Malik seemed to be the only person not intimidated by it. But that was not his only defense.  
  
"Malik,"  
  
"Call me Maliksama. I would like to hear it coming from your lips.." He said with a purr. Seto just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No."  
  
Malik put on a fake pout, and slowly retrieved the Sennen Rod from his belt with a snicker. "I have weaponry." He attempted as a threat.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
"You are going to need to eat something eventually." Ryuuji told the smaller boy in his arms quietly. He hoped he could help Noa to heal a little more. Noa just sighed lightly. He could barely adjust his position without a painful sting coursing through his spine. Ryuuji continued to speak. He felt that if he did, Noa may begin to feel a little bit more comfortable around him. "Noachan, you should take a bath." He said. "A nice warm one. Do you think that may make you feel better?"  
  
Noa was still thinking to himself, but he almost responded. 'Ryuuji's arms feel so warm, comforting, inviting...' He closed his eyes before trying. "Yes, I believe it may." He said. Ryuuji smiled warmly.  
  
"Alright, then." The black haired boy confirmed with a nod. "I'll be right back." He whispered, before letting go of Noa and walking back to their adjacent bathroom. He pulled out a couple washcloths and some good soap, before starting a warm bath going in the bathtub. Pouring a bit of soap into the water to add a small layer of bubbles, he finished preparing and returned. He came up to the bed, and started to reach for Noa's hand before remembering to ask for permission.  
  
"Noachan?" He started. "Can I carry you?"  
  
Noa blushed lightly, and nodded. "Yes, you may." He said with a gentle smile. Ryuuji could practically feel his heart warm at that. Noa was getting more used to him -- he was right. He hated his own lover's feelings of doubt about him. Ryuuji reached down, before sliding his arms under Noa's slender form and picking him up to cradle him against his chest. Noa nuzzled into Ryuuji's shirt slightly, ignoring the pain for the time being. "Thank you for asking." He told the taller boy. Ryuuji just shook his head.  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
"Malik, I would like to see the aftermath of the damage done -- before agreeing to your terms." He continued. Maybe he could protect himself just for a little while....  
  
"Hn." The blonde responded. "I know I did a fine job. Noa couldn't possibly find out it wasn't Otogi..."  
  
"He's smart enough."  
  
"Are you defending him?"  
  
"Only protecting myself."  
  
Malik sneered, turning himself around. Seto was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought....  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuuji walked with him slowly, before kneeling and setting Noa in the bathtub lightly when they reached their bathroom. Noa smiled at the warm water's feeling against his skin, and leaned his head back against the tiles of the wall behind him. He licked at the dried blood on his bottom lip with a hurt expression. He couldn't get the image of his lover's face over him, smiling evilly....  
  
Ryuuji grimaced at all the marks and bruises on his little angel's features. It pained him to see them....  
  
"Noachan?" He asked, his voice almost choked. "What happened to your lip? And why are your cheeks bruised?" Ryuuji had a feeling he didn't want to hear the answer to his questions, but it was starting to prod at him until he gathered up the strength to ask.   
  
Noa responded solemnly, "You bit me," He started. "...and struck me when I pleaded against your actions." Ryuuji flinched. Yes, he didn't like what he heard at all. "I'm sorry I didn't struggle more. I let your power break our promise."  
  
Ryuuji's eyes widened in fear of Noa's words. "No! Noachan, it's not your fault at all..." He told him. "And I would like to think it wasn't mine, either. But I can't." He said. Noa looked away, as if he were ashamed.  
  
"But I'm not pure anymore," He whispered. Ryuuji shook his head.  
  
"Please, Noachan...that doesn't change anything." He smiled just a little. "I promise you, that on your next birthday, we'll keep the promise. We'll make real love, I swear..." He whispered to the younger boy, running his fingers over Noa's cheek lightly. "And we'll try our best to make it one of the most memorable experiences we'll ever have. Would you like that?"  
  
Noa nodded, his smile returning with a faint blush. "Yes, I would." He said. Ryuuji grinned, before placing a kiss on Noa's forehead.  
  
"Good. I would love to see you smile."  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~ 


End file.
